Poseidon (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Poseidon was an Isu revered by the Greek god of the seas, the ocean, horses, and earthquakes. He was the brother of Hades. His equivalent in Roman mythology is Neptune. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, higher with his Trident and Pieces of Eden Name: Poseidon, Neptune (by the Romans) Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Isu, Ruler of Atlantis, God of the Seas Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Information Analysis (With Eagle Sense), Master Martial Artist (Like any other Isu, Poseidon is also experienced in every single form of unarmed combat recognizable by modern human beings, not to mention that he serves as the ruler of the underworld. Even the science division was trained in the arts of the deadly weapons in case of war), Clairvoyance, Analytical Prediction, Precognition and Retrocognition (Can easily and accurately foresee future events without the use of their technology, and could even look back at past events at a much more refined rate than their hybrid descendants, with Eagle Vision basically being a limited form of the Isu's sixth sense to view events through time), Rage Power (Can grow considerably stronger upon flying into a rage, and immunize themselves further to their own weapons' effects), Data Manipulation (As souls, the Isu were capable of living eternally as bits of data until such the time came to resurrect themselves once more), Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can generate powerful beams of energy that can easily kill human beings and can use this energy as a form of Telekinesis to paralyse, lift and throw other people), Portal Creation, Teleportation (Via scaling to low-level Isu), Telekinesis (Via Energy Manipulation), Aura (Can generate an aura of pure energy that makes him immune to most attacks as long as it surrounds him), Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation (Is the God of the Seas, and can use his energy powers to manipulate water and freeze his enemies into submission), Flight, Information Manipulation, Hacking, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Forcefield Creation (Can open portals to different locations, including other realms), Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Preparation, Supergenius Intelligence, Technology Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Technopathy (Like most Isu, Poseidon can psionically manipulate and command the Pieces of Eden as well as their constructs such as their Temples with merely a thought), Animal Manipulation and thousands of other abilities and skillsets (As the creator of the human race, the Isu themselves are capable of doing anything their creations and descendants could), Non-Corporeal form and Possession (Via various methods and even as souls) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Death Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Telekinesis, Extreme Temperatures, Disease Manipulation and several other resistances (Should possess the same resistances as other Isu and Isu-Hybrids) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+, higher with his trident (At least comparable to if not stronger than most Isu, who are considerably superior to most Isu-Hybrids, who can no-sell attacks on these levels and no-sell energy beams powerful enough to instantly vaporize 3 people and reduce them to a bloody mist. Vastly superior to most of the Olympos Projects save for the Hekatoncheir. Easily fought against both Aita and Juno on his lonesome), higher with his Trident Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Easily reacted to Aita and Juno's combined attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, higher with telekinesis (Easily restrained both Aita and Juno without much effort) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ (Can easily harm the likes of Kassandra and swat aside the combined attacks of Aita and Juno with a backhand) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Easily swatted aside Aita's attacks with a back-hand without getting hurt in the process) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended melee range via virtue of sheer size, several meters with his trident, higher via Pieces of Eden and Energy Manipulation Standard Equipment: His Crown, His Trident, Pieces of Eden Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Good Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Trident Users Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Kings Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Data Users Category:Rage Users Category:Geniuses Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hackers Category:Animal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Portal Users